Field of the Disclosure
The present application generally relates to handlebars for bicycles with sound systems. More precisely, the present application relates to handlebars with integrated sound systems providing improved acoustic characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, both the use of bicycles and mobile devices, e.g. smart phone, tablet or music players, has become extremely popular, notably in sporting activities. Consequently, riding a bicycle while enjoying the functionalities offered by a mobile device and notably sound outputs, e.g. music, vocal instructions for global positioning systems, is needed. Furthermore, sound outputs with loud and good acoustic characteristics are particularly desired by riders.
To obtain loud and good acoustic characteristics, riders have to attach to their bicycle sound apparatuses similar to “boom boxes” or “portable stereo systems” with protruding speakers. Though such apparatuses may have achieved success in providing sound output with high volume and good quality, they have numerous shortcomings.
Notably, such apparatuses may be voluminous, bulky, heavy, wobbly, and create protrusions on the bicycle on which they are mounted. More precisely, these apparatuses may affect the weight repartition on the bicycle generating balance issues for the rider. They may also affect the aerodynamic characteristics of the bicycle and generate obstacles for the movements of the rider. Such apparatuses are usually insecurely affixed to the bicycle and easily wobble or vibrate. Finally, all of these problems may endanger the riders using such apparatuses.
Thus, an apparatus for bicycle providing sound output solving the aforementioned problems is desired.